Gemini Drake (wrestling)
Gemini Drake (born June 8, 1985) is the wrestling persona of Gemini Drake created in 1998 for the Williamsville Wrestling Federation via fanfiction writing. Originally going by the name, Gemini, he went on to score almost every major title in his first federation and was the leader for most of the rebelling teams against the authority figures. Having grown up, he doesn't try to rebel too often against his bosses, though will should the time come up again. He learned to wrestle in the real world in 2002 when he joined the backyard entertainment federation, the AW - Adrenaline Wrestling. Nowadays, Gemini doesn't do too many e-feds any more, but sticks around for any video game federations if asked to join. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Rebellion Leader (1998-1999) The Williamsville Wrestling Federation opened its doors on January 2, 1998, in the gymnasium of the Williamsville Junior High School, owned by principal/owner, Rod McQuality. Gemini didn't debut in the show until the end where him and his stable, the Rebellion, challenged Rod and his stable, the Corporation, to war. He was present when his sister, Mahalia, won the WWF Championship off of Rod's "chosen one," Quinn Allen. His "interference" in the match put him and fellow team mate, Adele, to be placed in a tag team match at the first "pay-per-view," the Royal Rumble, against Corporation members DeLong and Meredith. Gemini and Adele won the match via disqualification when DeLong smacked him with a chair, hoping to soften him up for the Royal Rumble match. Though Gemini didn't win, he assisted his best friend, John Michael - who went by John Hawley at the time - to get the victory. For the next two months, Gemini feuded with Television Champion, Tim Beck, who was another member of Rod's Corporation. Their constant fighting led to Gemini getting his shot at the title at the Show of the Immortals, WrestleFest I. He wasn't satisfied in getting a pin fall victory, he wanted his rival to suffer as he made him suffer. He used a submission move he called "The Xena Pitch" to make him tap out, earning him his first title ever. Unfortunately for him, Rod declared the pitch an illegal move and wanted Gemini to forfeit the title back to Tim. Of course, Gemini refused and ended up making Tim pass out again to the pitch. As the rematch ended, he was attacked by Rod's newest "chosen one," Adam Tayeh, leading them to have a title match at the April pay-per-view, Whiplash. During this match, the referee was knocked out by an inadverted clothesline by Gemini. Adele, who had accompanied him to the ring, grabbed the Television title and attempted to smack Adam with it, but got Gemini instead. One Pedigree later and Adam became the new champion and Adele was captured by the Corporation. Later that night, Gemini was chosen as newcomer, Chris Cook's partner in the Tag Team Championship match against Evil Kitty and Gina. He didn't think they had a chance at winning, but he was surprised when Chris got a roll-up on Gina for the three count. In May, Gemini wanted to focus on trying to save Adele from the Corporation, but Chris was always booking them in tag matches against random tag teams. He gave the responsibility to Mahalia to save her while he competed in other matches. After the pay-per-view, Apocalypse, Adele returned to the Rebellion and became Gemini's manager once again. For several months, Gemini and Chris held the tag titles until the July pay-per-view, Bad Blood, when they lost them to DeLong and Smitty. Gemini began displaying heel-like tendencies against Chris, blaming him for screwing up during the match. He made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be his partner any more, but those words fell on deaf ears. At the September pay-per-view, Chris managed to get them a shot at the titles against champs Aaron - Gemini's little brother - and Ryan Brown - his cousin - fellow Rebels. Gemini did all he could to keep from getting him and Chris to become champs again, even going as far as faking a head injury. Unfortunately, Chris managed to get the pin on Aaron, getting them another tag team title reign. Disgusted with being paired up with Chris again, Gemini tried his utmost hardest to get other tag teams to try to get the titles off of them. Each time, Chris managed to pick up a surprise victory, much to his chagrin. This went on from September until January of 1999 at the second Royal Rumble pay-per-view, the opponents, Confederacy members Cletus B. Grizzly and Eli Fulton. It was during this match, Gemini became full-time heel by turning on Chris, hitting him with his Celestial Fire finisher, and allowing Eli to pin him. He didn't win the Royal Rumble match when he and Chris eliminated each other and brawled toward the backstage area. Heel turn and WWF Champion (Feb. 1999-Mar. 1999) Now a heel, Gemini was ex-communicated from the Rebellion by second-in-command, Mahalia on February 5th. To spite her, he challenged WWF Champion, Mark Little, to a title match that night. When it looked like he was going to lose the match, the stable, the Confederacy, interfered on his behalf. After Cletus B. Grizzly smashed a guitar over Mark's head Gemini got the pin and became the new champion. Despite the Confederacy's help, he refused to become a part of their team. At the February pay-per-view, No Escape, he defended his title against former teammate, Chris Cook, with unwanted help from the Confederacy. Sure enough, WrestleFest II was upon the horizon and Gemini's challenger was none other than Mahalia, who had won the Royal Rumble match. To insure the Confederacy away from the ring that night, they signed a contract to make the match a Cage match. However, Commissioner John Hawley had added something in the contract when they both weren't looking. It wasn't just a cage match, it was a Triple Cage match. WrestleFest II came quickly, yet neither competitor knew how to take fighting in a triple-decker cage. The first cage was kind of like a normal ladder match, only a cage was surrounding the ring. Once inside the second cage, it was pretty much a weapons and ladder match. Here things got extremely dangerous for both sides. Both Mahalia and Gemini broke through the second cage's wall, thus fighting on the first cage's roof. Members of the locker room came out, hoping to catch either person should they happen to fall. This wasn't about feuds or a TV show, this was about two human beings about to fall to possible certain death or major injury. Sure enough, Gemini got hit by his sister's signature Dragon Heel Kick and fell off the cage. Luckily for him, he was caught by Adam Tayeh, Sean Bull, and Ted Hawkins. He tried to recover quickly and climb back up the cage, but it was too late. Mahalia had already made it to the third cage where she seized the WWF title hanging above. The Resistance (April 1999) At the next show after WrestleFest II, Gemini publicly apologized to the crowd and to his sister. He supposed falling to imminent death woke him up and snapped him out of his lust for power. He didn't want to rejoin the Rebellion, feeling he didn't deserve the opportunity, and decided to create a new stable, the Resistance, with the same three people who caught him during the cage match, turning face in the process. The first real match of the four-man tag team was an eight person tag at the April pay-per-view, Whiplash, against a combination of the Confederacy and Corporation, which the Resistance had no trouble winning. Brief Respite and Tag Team Champion (October 1999-March 2000) After Whiplash, Gemini faded out in the background, obviously recovering from his cage match and getting over almost dying. Finally, in October of 1999, he returned with partner John Hawley, wanting in to the Tag Team Title division. Their first challengers were rival, DeLong, and his cousin, Seitz, at the October pay-per-view, All Hallow's Eve. John and Gemini won with the greatest of ease, displaying great tag team prowess. Their abilities as partners earned them a shot at the champions, Tyler Casson and Travis Turnbull, at the November pay-per-view, Survivor Games. In a close contest, and Tyler walking out on the match, Gemini and John got the victory with a Super Kick leading into Gemini's Celestial Fire. Not even a week after winning the titles, Board of Directors member Richard Spenn declared all the titles vacant to try to get fresher faces into the title divisions. At the December pay-per-view, Pain, Gemini and John fought in a tournament that led them to face Rod's son, Matt, and girlfriend Galina in the finals. The match ended with the former champs hitting their signature moves on Matt and pinning him for the titles. Gemini and John would go on to defend the titles at the Royal Rumble event, but they decided not to defend them at the February pay-per-view No Escape. The rumor was that Gemini had suffered an injury to his leg before the event, so the original match was changed from a Tag Team Title vs. Intercontinental Title match to a handicap Intercontinental title match between John and champion Mike Lazoen with Paige. It was a tough and grueling match, but John managed to pull off the win. At the next show, John forfeited the Intercontinental Title to continue being a Tag Team Champion with Gemini. During the month of March leading into WrestleFest III, Adele had betrayed the Rebellion to join the traitor - and Intercontinental Champion - Adam Tayeh and former rival, Jared Matulevich, in the Impact Players. They made it their mission to take the Tag Team titles, and why not at WrestleFest? Gemini and John fought off Adele and Jared to the best of their ability, but Gemini's leg was giving him trouble. Before they could finish Jared off, Adele hit Gemini in the leg with a sledgehammer, Adam's key weapon of choice. Because of this, it agitated his injury and forced him and John to forfeit the Tag Team titles. Return and Intercontinental Champion (May 2000) Despite the nagging leg injury, Gemini returned on May 5th to seek revenge on Adam Tayeh and the Impact Players, challenging him to defend his Intercontinental Title. In a surprise twist of fate, Gemini managed to get the victory off of his rival and winning the gold. He should've stopped there, but Gemini became cocky and challenged Adam for the WWF Championship at the Apocalypse pay-per-view. If he was going to defend the WWF Title, Gemini had to throw in the IC Title as well, title vs. title, winner take all. At the same time, he'd also have to face Mahalia and Rambo Mitts in a fatal four way elimination match. During the contest, it came down to Gemini and Adam once again. It came to no surprise when Adele interfered and struck Gemini again with a title belt, mirroring the Whiplash 1998 incident. One Pedigree later and Adam became the IC champ and retained his WWF Title. Return to the Tag Division (November 2000-May 2001) After letting his leg fully heal, Gemini returned to the Tag Team division with John Hawley in November 2000. They quickly earned a title shot against champions X-Cutioner and Pritch Nasty at the Survivor Games pay-per-view. History seems to repeat itself with Gemini and partners betraying each other when Pritch turned on X-Cutioner to get them the title victory. At the Royal Rumble 2001 event, Gemini and John were placed in a match against WWF professionals Faarooq and Bradshaw - the Acolytes. To their chagrin, the Impact Players had grown in numbers and surrounded the ring to make it a Lumberjack Match. The odds were evened out when Mahalia sent the remnants of the Rebellion to secure fair grounds. Despite the constant interference from both sides, Gemini and John managed to pin Bradshaw to retain. WrestleFest IV became an all-out war for the Tag Team titles as they were placed in a Ladder Match against multiple teams. However, Gemini and John proved themselves the better of the six when they seized the titles high above the ring. The next show, even though they were exhausted, they had to defend the titles against rivals DeLong and Seitz. Though they had the match won, DeLong cheated by blowing smoke - quite literally - into Gemini's face and rolling him up for the pin. Gemini spent a good majority of April and May training rookies Florida transfer, Ted Guthrie, Ohio native, Max Turner, and California born, Scott Whiteman, to become the new faces of the WWF. Unfortunately, word spread that the WWF was closing its doors after the Apocalypse pay-per-view. Each and every title were to be defended that night one final time and Gemini was selected to face DeLong and Seitz one more time. However, John was the Intercontinental Champion and couldn't compete in the tag match, so Gemini selected Scott to be his partner in his stead. Together, the two managed to secure Gemini's sixth Tag Team title, and possibly his last. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) In the Beginning (August 2001) A few months after the Williamsville Wrestling Federation closed its doors, Gemini was contacted by EIWF owner, Psycho, to sign up for his new fed. He thought it was a good move and immediately signed on with Kurt Angle as his tag team partner. He told Psycho about others who were willing to join, like John, Max, Scott, Meredith, and many others. The first show, held on August 4th, had him and Kurt going for the Tag Team Championships against The Undertaker and Kane. Before the show, Kurt was accidentally hit by Max's jeep, injurying him. But the show had to go on, and the two battled the Brothers of Destruction to the best of their ability. It wasn't enough and they lost the match. After the August 6th show, when Psycho turned on the EIWF roster to form the Ministry of Darkness with the Undertaker, Gemini gathered some people to stand up to this evil force: Kurt, Max, Fluisa, Slappy, and Shawn Michaels and the entirety of D-Generation X. They called themselves the Rebellion, but the name was later dropped when it wasn't recognized as an official stable. Their defiance did, however, strike up a deal with Psycho for the pay-per-view, War. Gemini, Kurt, and Max had to face Faarooq, Bradshaw, and Kane in a six-man tag match. The catch was that Kurt - who was the Submission Champion - had to put his title on the line. If anyone won the match via submission, they won the belt in the process. It was a tough match with many tags being made and it was Gemini who won the title unintentionally when he made Faarooq tap out to a Texas cloverleaf. At the end of the War pay-per-view, Fluisa and Slappy were both fired from the company: Fluisa for accidentally hitting Chris Jericho with an active flamethrower and Slappy for stealing the EIWF Intercontinental Championship. Gemini confronted Psycho about this and tried to get him to reconsider letting them go. His words fell on deaf ears of a stubborn, spoiled child, causing Gemini to lose his temper. After a few insults were thrown, Gemini was fired from the company and stripped of the Submission title. Plotting a Rebellion (August 2001-September 2001) No more than 24 hours after being let go, Gemini was rehired to the company with Slappy and Fluisa after negotiating some terms. On the August 13th show, Gemini teamed with Slappy to face Faarooq and Bradshaw for the Tag Team titles, but they weren't aware that Edge and Christian had also been signed to the same bout. Unprepared, they lost the bout. It was clear as day Gemini's terms were becoming a jobber. Within the next few weeks of being kept off-screen, Gemini conspired with best friend, John, to get back at Psycho in the worst possible way, reuniting any and all members of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation in a fed war. The two convinced Max, Kurt, Scott, Ivory, Fluisa, Meredith, Taz, Meeko, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, and Shawn Michaels to go with the plan of attack. After each show, a cryptic message would be displayed, like "We are coming" and other times members of the Ministry would be found unconscious. To further the attack, they re-hired informercial legend and WWF alumnus Ron Popeil and got Rob Van Dam to become the messengers of their uprising. August 24th was the set date of the attack. To begin, Ivory, Meredith, and Fluisa captured Psycho's girlfriend and current EIWF Women's Champion, Christina Ittner. After Psycho defeated Slappy in a singles match, he called out the one who was trying to destroy his fed. Popeil and Rob Van Dam attacked him while the others attacked the Ministry of Darkness. Gemini and John reveal themselves to be the leaders of the WWF Rebellion and challenged the EIWF to war. The following Tuesday, the WWF took over the EIWF's show as their own to decide their returning champions in a game of Roulette. In the show's main event, it saw Gemini and Rob Van Dam facing each other for the vacant WWF Championship. All was going good for Gemini until he unintentionally knocked out the referee. Ministry member, Chris Jericho, took advantage of this and struck him with a chair. He threw RVD on top of him and forced the referee to count. Psycho's twin brother, Krazy Kid, joined in on the beating, striking both RVD and Gemini with numerous chair shots. The following show, new EIWF Commissioner, Mick Foley, asked that RVD and Gemini face each other again in a no disqualification match to make up for the lame ending from the previous one. Gemini managed to get the pin this time and became the new champion, but was immediately attacked by Jericho and Krazy Kid. The only difference was that Max Turner and Meeko sprung to the rescue to keep them at bay. It was then Mick Foley agreed to a WWF-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction, fully inviting them to prove they were indeed a worthy opposition to the EIWF. Gemini and RVD agreed to face each other one last time at the pay-per-view in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWF Championship. While Max and Meeko fought off Krazy Kid and Chris Jericho, it finally determined the real champion in Gemini. With the show finished, Psycho saw the WWF Rebellion leader and asked him to stay. He wasn't going to fall for it this time and told the EIWF owner to buzz off. He willingly returned Christina back to the EIWF, saying she wasn't worth their time, and that the WWF was leaving to reopen their doors. Before Gemini could leave, Psycho offered him a deal that he would listen to his demands and make the WWF invasion storyline legitimate. The rest of the meeting was believed to have gone down that there were other terms thrown in and Gemini accepted. However, this deal only led to the fall of his nine-year friendship with John. The Extreme Sell-Out (September 2001-November 2001) At the next EIWF show, Gemini addressed the public and announced John's departure from the WWF Rebellion. However, word spreads quick on the internet and everyone in the crowd knew of the "deal" that was made. The crowd would constantly chant "You sold out!" to Gemini every time he came out. Part of the deal he made was he could sign and bring in people representing the WWF, like Ted Guthrie, Bodacia, Homoushi, and others. The next part of the deal was he could book matches that featured anything related to the WWF, like title matches. In other words, no one from the EIWF could go after a WWF title until he said so. During one of the September shows, EIWF Champion, the Undertaker, challenged Gemini to a title vs. title bout at the pay-per-view Uprising, which he accepted. However, there were those in the Rebellion that saw things differently. Adam Tayeh, long time rival and newly signed to the EIWF, sided with Meeko and Lance Storm to "cleanse the Rebellion." Week after week, Adam, Meeko, and Storm attacked Gemini, Psycho, and anyone else that got in their way. They even went as far as calling Gemini an Extreme Sell-Out, unworthy of representing the WWF as their champion. So it was made that the WWF Championship was to be defended twice on Uprising. The first bout was Gemini against Meeko with the winner going on to face the Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match later that night. Though Gemini fought his hardest, he was no match for the hard hitting Meeko and lost the WWF Championship. It was believed he reagitated his leg injury from a year before during the match. He wanted so much to face the Undertaker, but it wasn't meant to be. On the October 1st show, Gemini came out to blame Adam and his group for the loss of the WWF Title to the Undertaker, as well as the Cruiserweight Championship to Krazy Kid. Adam retaliates by having Meeko kidnap Mahalia and then having Lance further reinjury his leg. Despite his injury, Gemini was booked to face the Undertaker at the upcoming pay-per-view, Death Penalty, for the WWF Championship. A couple nights before the event, he was assaulted by an unknown assailant who struck him with a car. He didn't have any other choice but to name Max as his replacement in the match, which he won. On Halloween 2001, Gemini received an unexpected phone call that led to a full length conversation and a new plan to bring down the EIWF. Reunion and Counterattack (November 2001-December 2001) November 1st came and John Hawley had returned to the EIWF demanding Gemini to show his face. Gemini confronted his old friend, telling him how he was never needed to get the Rebellion off its feet. He brings in a chair and tells him if he truly hates him he'd strike him with it. Psycho comes out hoping to instigate the confrontation further. It was a trap to lure him out and strike him. John and Gemini had put aside their differences and reforged the friendship that was once believed to be lost. The first order of business in the new launch of the WWF Rebellion was to see who was still on board as members. Secondly, the people who had the WWF titles had the choice of remaining the champions or turn them over and leave. Third, and most important, was getting back the titles that were lost to them and are being held by the EIWF. It wasn't until November 14th that this goal was realized. Gemini and Johnny managed to obtain the WWF Tag Team Championships in the process. This victory got the attention of Adam Tayeh's team, the Impact Players, and they were challenged for them by Lance Storm and newcomer Sean Bull at the pay-per-view, Blood Bath. The match came, but it never happened. Before the bell rang, a masked man came into the ring and took out all four participants. Gemini and John revealed that the match was suppose to end with them getting the pin on Lance Storm, but it was obvious Psycho had other plans. Later that night, the masked man revealed himself to be a murderer on parole named Zack Degeneres. He had taken the Hardcore title from Madam Shoes and then disrupted the EIWF Title match demanding a shot. Gemini came out to confront him only to get beaten down again. This was the last straw. The WWF Rebellion in its entirety surrounded the ring, stating it was finally time to end the war. The true leader, Rod McQuality, came out, challenging Psycho and the EIWF to a Winner Take All contest at the next pay-per-view, the Final Countdown. Each title on the line in unification bouts with the show ending with McQuality and Psycho in a final confrontation, owner vs. owner. Winner got control of the EIWF. Since Gemini and John represented the WWF's Tag Team Champions they were chosen to face the EIWF's Tag Team Champions the Hardy Boyz. Of course, Zack constantly attacked everyone demanding to be in the World Title picture, all requests being denied each time. After surviving a month of Psycho's ranting and raving, plus dealing with Zack's constant interference, Final Countdown came. In a hard fought contest, the Hardy Boyz defeated John and Gemini in a fair contest. The entire WWF and the EIWF watched on as the two owners finally confronted. Only before the match, McQuality surrendered, but he still wanted the match with Psycho. Had he not surrendered he could've become the new owner of the company after defeating the spoiled brat. Departure (January 2002) Gemini stayed off the scene after Final Countdown, monitoring how the WWF talent was being treated. An interesting storyline that caught his eye was Mahalia forging an alliance with Daffney and Zenkai. Together, they kidnapped Christina Ittner's kayfabe baby. Around this time, she had developed an attitude where because she's Psycho's girlfriend she believes she can negate storylines. This particular storyline got "Ittnered." Because of that, Mahalia came out and did a shoot interview before a show and ripped on the company. She told everyone she was headed to the Xtreme Wrestling Federation, Lita's fed, and took off. Gemini followed suit after commercial, arriving with John and the entire roster, stating it's time they left the company since they weren't needed. They both left, then the roster in its entirety followed suit. The EIWF was shut down effective immediately. Return to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) AW / ICW / IAW (2002-2007) Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2004) Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2006-current) Personal Life In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Gemini Splitter (Killswitchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXCrPK2v3HQ into Diamond Cutterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mazQiJOoQP0) - (2006-current) - adapted from Christian *Blazing Star/Toreador (Springboard Bulldoghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13MXam3PmiM) - (2006-current) - adapted from Trish Stratus *Celestial Fire (Double arm chickenwing headlock slam or cobra clutch slamhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RwrCXa8Jqg) - (1998-2003) *Gemini Cutter (Diamond Cutter) - (2002-2003) - adapted from Diamond Dallas Page *Gemini Crusher (Sitdown Facebuster) - (2003-2010) - adapted from X-Pac - used as a signature move *The New Shit (Kneeling Gorilla Clutchhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPHttH4BXpg) - (2005-current) *Xena Pitch (Index and middle fingers on both hands jabbing into sides of the neck) - (1998) Signature Moves *Dragon Sleeper *Inverted facelock backbreaker - adapted from Christian *Gemini Crusher (Sitdown facebuster) *Big Boot - standing or running *Karate kick combination (kick from right leg, then left, then right, then big boot) *Christo (tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbarhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnxeSZeJmPc) *Moonsault *Spear *Crippler Crossface Managers *Adele *Meredith *Stacy Richmond *Mo Nicknames *'The Pale Dragon'/'Geminem' - whenever he bleaches his hair *The Psycho (AW/ ICW/ IAW) *Crazy Hair (ICW) - whenever his hair grows out too long *Rebel Leader (WWF/EIWF) *"Extreme Sell-Out" (EIWF) *'Blue Lightning' (current) - a tribute to Flik from the "Suikoden" series Entrance Themes *"Break It Down" by the D-X Band (1998-1999, 2002) - as a Rebel or member of D-Generation X *"Blood Brother" by Jim Johnston (1999-2001) - first WWF singles theme *"Brad Armstrong's theme" by Jimmy Hart (2001) - EIWF theme *"The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson (2001-2002) - WWF Rebellion theme *"Path Vol. 2" by Apocalyptica and Sandra Nasic (2002-2004) - XWF theme *"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace (2002-2003) - AW/ICW theme *"This Is The New Shit" by Marilyn Manson (2003-2007) - IAW theme *"Just Take Over Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde and Dale Oliver (2007-2011) - WWF theme *"Take Over" by Dale Oliver (2011-current) - WWF theme Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF World Championship (? times) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (? times) *WWF Television Championship (? times) *WWF Hardcore Championship (? times) *WWF Softcore Championship (1 time) *WWF Tag Team Championships (? times) - ? with John Hawley, 1 with Scott Whiteman, 1 with Ahmed Johnson, 1 time with Smokey Kato, 1 time with Miguel the Mailman Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Submission Championship (1 time) Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF European Championship (2 times) *XWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Intense Championship Wrestling / Intense Adrenaline Wrestling *ICW / IAW Championship (2 times) Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Fanfiction Category:Video Game Category:Characters